wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
OSA Director/Quotes
List of Notable Quotes make by the OSA Director. ''Return to Castle Wolfenstein *"Come in."'' *''"Well Jack, have we heard anything?"'' *''"And?"'' *''"Damn! Call a meeting, Jack.'' *''"All right, gentlemen. Now let's go through it again by the numbers."'' *''"What did we missed?"'' *''"So advanced weapons, rocketry, chemical and biological research. Now the occult."'' *''"Well, that is why we sent our boys in there."'' *''"Jack, what are our options here?"'' *''"Or?"'' *''"Well, looks like we play the waiting game."'' *''"Well, gentlemen, it's been forty-eight hours since our man Blazkowicz returned from Castle Wolfenstein. That's given us ample time to digest his findings."'' *''"Findings which are to say the least astonishing."'' *''"The question I'm putting to you all now is this."'' *''"What are the Nazis really up to?"'' *''"Yes Jack?"'' *''"Well what did our research come up with?"'' *''"What's the second thing, Jack?"'' *''"Well that's correct, in fact as luck would have it, our man Blazkowicz is headed there now."'' *''"Yes, his orders are to infiltrate and sabotage the entire V Weapons Complex."'' *''"With any luck, he might even get his hands on the latest experiment Kobra."'' *''"The very one."'' *''"So ah. What would you say Jack to my instructing our man to keep his eyes and ears open for any link projects involving the uh... paranormal."'' *''"Come in."'' *''"Hmmm... in one piece I assume?"'' *''"Excellent. Now I read your report Jack. Tell me what you make of this Operation Resurrection the Jerrys are so hot about."'' *''"Anything else?"'' *''"And what would you suggest?"'' *''"I take it you're referring to the Secret Weapons Facility near Kugelstadt."'' *''"Hmmm... interesting proposition."'' *''"You know for months, we've been trying to infiltrate that facility and have had no luck at all."'' *''"And are you also aware that Kugelstadt itself has been undergoing intense allied bombing raids for the past forty-eight hours."'' *''"Hmmm.... and what you probably don't know is that our Kreisau friends in the area have recently reported the existence of a high level scientist from the weapons facility, who wishes to defect and is desperately seeking asylum. I imagine he could supply us with some very useful facts."'' *''"All right, now this is what we're going to do. We send Agent Blazkowicz in to link up with the Kreisau group outside of Kugelstadt. They have means for getting him inside the weapon facility and he can assist them as necessary in order to get this scientist out of there and back in our hands."'' *''"And then, we have him play the blood hound. Follow the scent."'' *''"Well Jack, Agent Blazkowicz is certainly full of surprises. There's no denying that."'' *''"'Course I always knew he was resourceful. But I never imagined he had such um... heh... expert interrogation skills."'' *''"Well, from B.J.'s interrogation of the officer we now know the approximate location of Deathshead's so-called X-Labs in occupied Norway. What've we learned from our defecting scientist?"'' *''"Super Soldier?"'' *''"For what purpose?"'' *''"Good lord..."'' *''"I supposed that explains the proto-soldier blueprint and those loping monstrosities as well. But it still doesn't explain the involvement with the occult."'' *''"Yes, that why Agent Blazkowicz is on his way to the X-Labs in Norway as we speak."'' *''"Now how is Agent Blazkowicz?"'' *''"Well, he certainly came through for us this time. Remarkable, absolutely remarkable. Advanced weapons, biological engineering, robotics and the occult. It all fits. Into what exactly, I'm not sure, but it all fits."'' *''"Jack call a meeting."'' *''"Now what have you got there Jack?"'' *''"Comments gentlemen."'' *''"By all means."'' *''"Go on."'' *''"Jack, I'm sure you have something to add."'' *''"It's settled then, Blazkowicz returns to Castle Wolfenstein."'' *''"Come in."'' *''"I just finished reading the last of the reports. Still hard to believe. Well I suppose we can close the book on Operation Resurrection wouldn't you agree?.'' *''"Jack, I think that Agent Blazkowicz deserves a medal for what he did, but seeing how this mission never officially existed."'' *''"Well I hope at least he is enjoying some well deserved time off."'' *''"Hahaha excellent excellent."'' *''"Anything special?"'' ''Wolfenstein *"Agent Blazkowicz, come in."'' *''"So are we. Dozens of specialists are studying it right now."'' *''"Very little, but enough for us to move forward."'' *''"They are indeed. But even more intriguing than that are the crystals the medallion contains."'' *''"We made contact with resistance fighters of the Kreisau Circle there. They had some very interesting information."'' *''"That's what we need you to find out, Agent Blazkowicz. Your orders are to travel to Isenstadt, rendezvous with the resistance fighters and assess the situation." *"Immediately. Travel arrangements have already been made. The best of luck to you, Agent Blazkowicz."'' Category:Quotes Category:Wolfenstein (2009) Category:Return to Castle Wolfenstein characters Category:Wolfenstein characters Category:Return to Castle Wolfenstein Category:Characters Category:OSA Category:Allies